1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicles capable of flight, as well as driving on roadways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long need for a vehicle that could be flown, as well as driven on roadways like a conventional motor vehicle. One problem in achieving such a result is in how to accommodate the wing span. Typical wing span of an airplane is far too wide for legal use on highways. Normally, 81/2 feet is the maximum width for highway use, with 10 feet being allowed under some exceptions. The wing span of a typical 2 or 4 passenger aircraft would be far in excess of that amount.
One proposal in the past was to detach the wings from the fuselage upon landing. The fuselage then would be driven as a land vehicle. Other proposals in the patented art include having sections along the wing which will extend for flight. For various reasons, there are no currently marketed vehicles which will accomplish both flight, as well as being normally driven on a roadway.